


An Intense Burning

by crankipli3r



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Some d/s dynamics?? I guess???, Unus Annus, handjobs, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankipli3r/pseuds/crankipli3r
Summary: By the time they stumble through Mark’s front door later that afternoon, they’re both about as mentally and physically exhausted as they’ve ever been. Mark’s neck and shoulders ache from how much he’d been tensing as the incendiary gel dripped down his face for three minutes, and from stiff way Ethan’s moving, he feels the same. God, Mark can’t believe they just did that.“‘M so proud of you,” he mutters into Ethan’s chestnut hair, which is dry but still smells faintly of milk. “So fuckin’ proud, babe; you have no idea.”“That sucked so bad,” Ethan replies, voice muffled by Mark’s shoulder. He tilts his head to nuzzle into Mark’s flushed neck. “I dunno what I would’ve done if you weren’t there.”Mark closes his eyes and rubs slow, firm circles between Ethan’s shoulder blades. “I’m always gonna be there, Eth. Not going anywhere, not now, not ever.”***Mark is super proud of Ethan for getting pepper sprayed with him, and he wants to give his boyfriend the reward he deserves.Ethan returning the favor is just a bonus.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 520





	An Intense Burning

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it’s me again. did i stay up until 5 a.m. writing this bc i needed to get it out of my system? yes. is it self-indulgent as hell? you bet. did i edit it at all before posting it? not really, no.
> 
> hope you enjoy this product of my filthy, filthy imagination and soft heart. oh — and keep an eye out for something pretty big from me in the next week or so. i think you’ll like it. :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It’s probably the hardest day of filming Mark’s ever been through. When he’d gotten the idea in his head that he wanted to experience being pepper sprayed, _just_ to say he knew what it was like, he’d thought he’d be doing it alone.

But no. Ethan — anxious, timid Ethan who had refused to be shot with a mid-range paintball gun — had been right by Mark’s side the whole time, going through just as much pain as him. It had taken nearly a full day to convince him, sure, but he’d done it.

All in the name of Unus Annus.

Mark doesn’t think he’s ever been more proud of anyone.

By the time they stumble through Mark’s front door later that afternoon, they’re both about as mentally and physically exhausted as they’ve ever been. Mark’s neck and shoulders ache from how much he’d been tensing as the incendiary gel dripped down his face for three minutes, and from stiff way Ethan’s moving, he feels the same. God, Mark can’t believe they just did that.

The two of them kick off their shoes just inside the door and look up at each other at the same time. Ethan’s blue-green eyes are still puffy and bloodshot, and the right side of his neck still has a sizable pink blotch across it; Mark knows he probably doesn’t look much better himself. But it’s nearly impossible for him to keep from wrapping the younger man in a tight, comforting hug, wanting to help him forget the agony he’d endured hours earlier.

Ethan hugs back immediately and melts against Mark, clenching his fists in Mark’s white t-shirt. His own is still a little damp from the water and milk-based solution they’d both been sprayed with, but Mark doesn’t mind. If anything, the reminder of their plight only makes him hold Ethan tighter.

“‘M so proud of you,” he mutters into Ethan’s chestnut hair, which is dry but still smells faintly of milk. “So fuckin’ proud, babe; you have no idea.”

“That sucked so bad,” Ethan replies, voice muffled by Mark’s shoulder. He tilts his head to nuzzle into Mark’s flushed neck. “I dunno what I would’ve done if you weren’t there.”

Mark closes his eyes and rubs slow, firm circles between Ethan’s shoulder blades. “I’m always gonna be there, Eth. Not going anywhere, not now, not ever.”

Ethan only melts further into Mark’s embrace at that, clinging to the older man almost desperately. They stand together like that in Mark’s foyer for several minutes, both of them trembling with leftover adrenaline and taking comfort in the other’s warmth.

It’s Mark who pulls away first, albeit reluctantly. “Why don’t we put on the comfiest clothes we can find and conk out on the couch with a dumb movie, huh?” he asks, raking a hand through Ethan’s hair once. Ethan leans into it like a cat, and Mark’s heart skips a beat. “I know I’ve got some Cloak sweats upstairs that’ll fit you.”

Ethan hums and nods, turning his head to kiss Mark’s palm. Even when he looks like he’s been crying for three hours, he’s the most perfect thing Mark’s ever seen. “Sounds great,” he murmurs, resting his forehead against Mark’s. “I think I wanna wash my hair first, though. Make sure it’s all gone.”

“Go ahead. I’ll get some clothes for you and set up the movie in the living room.” Because he can’t resist any longer, Mark closes the distance between their lips and kisses Ethan, soft and reassuring. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Ethan whispers as he kisses back, fingertips digging into Mark’s tender shoulders. He nibbles on Mark’s bottom lip once before breaking away, blushing from pleasure instead of pain, now. “See you in a few minutes.”

Mark nods and lets Ethan go, watching him climb the stairs. It almost looks painful; Mark feels a pang of sympathy lance through his chest.

It’s then that he gets a brilliant idea.

Working quickly, Mark picks out the most mindless romcom he can find on Netflix and queues it up. Then he goes searching the first floor of the house for every blanket and pillow he can find, piling them onto his already unfairly comfy couch. He arranges them almost like a nest, wanting Ethan to feel like he’s laying on a cloud. Finally, he hurries upstairs as fast as his sore muscles will allow and locates the softest, warmest sweatpants and hoodie he has in his personal Cloak stash. By the time he’s changed his own clothes, Ethan’s done in the bathroom, stepping into Mark’s bedroom topless with wet hair. It takes every ounce of Mark’s self-control to keep from tackling him right there.

“Feel better?” Mark asks, sidling up to Ethan and kissing his cheek. “You look a little better. The redness is going down.”

“Yeah, I think that helped a lot,” Ethan replies. He pecks Mark on the cheek in return and shucks off his black jeans shamelessly before pulling on the clothes Mark’s laid out for him. “Oh, wow,” he whispers as he puts on the pink-and-white Cloak hoodie. “This is the softest thing I’ve ever felt!”

Mark can’t help but admire how good Ethan looks in his brand. “It’s a new fabric we’re experimenting with,” he explains. “I thought you deserved the most comfort possible after today.”

“Mark … ” Ethan turns to look at his boyfriend once he’s fully dressed, something like guilt in his eyes. “You went through it, too. If anything you had it worse — you let me get rinsed off first, for fuck’s sake.”

Mark just shrugs one shoulder sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “You only did it because I dragged you into it,” he mumbles, guilt welling up in his chest. “Didn’t want you to have to endure it longer than you needed to, ‘s all.”

Ethan sighs and bites his lip, contemplative. After a few seconds of though, he pads over to Mark, flings his arms around Mark’s neck, and kisses the corner of his mouth. “I appreciate that,” he murmurs, gaze soft and adoring, “but you’re forgetting that you didn’t drag me into it. I didn’t want to see you go through that alone, so I agreed to do it with you. Yeah, I was fucking terrified from the second we started driving to the place, but I got past it. I’m okay.” Gently, he runs the pad of his thumb just beneath one of Mark’s reddened eyes. _“We’re_ okay. And now we can say we know what it’s like to get pepper sprayed, which is what you wanted, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Mark huffs on the end of a deep sigh, acting put-upon. Ethan shoves at his chest with a fantastic eye roll. “C’mon, I’ve got the movie all set up downstairs. It’s got a two-star rating.”

“Ooh, can’t wait.”

They head back downstairs and snuggle up together in the nest of pillows and blankets Mark’s created on the couch. Even though he acts exasperated when he sees it, Ethan still sighs when he sits down in the middle of it, his whole body relaxing instantly. Mark tucks himself firmly against Ethan’s right side and leans back, allowing Ethan to shift and curl up against his broad chest. Mark wraps one arm around Ethan’s waist and uses his other hand to pull Ethan’s legs up and across his lap. Once Ethan pulls a soft fleece blanket over the two of them, Mark’s practically in heaven.

That isn’t his end goal, however.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, he nuzzles into Ethan’s neck. Ethan lifts his head off Mark’s shoulder instinctively to give him easier access, but he doesn’t seem distracted from the predictable plot of the film yet. Mark will have to remedy that. Slowly, he starts pressing feather-light kisses down the pale column of Ethan’s throat, working his way back up to nip at his lightly stubbled jaw. Finally, he latches onto Ethan’s pulse point and sucks, gentle but persistent, just hard enough to leave a delightful little hickey there.

Ethan’s definitely taken notice of what Mark’s trying to do now. He lets out a breathy sigh, squirming just a little, and clenches his fists in Mark’s black hoodie. “Mark?”

“Hmm?” Mark sucks another small hickey beside the first one, not even caring that there’s no way they’ll be able to hide them on camera without makeup. “What’s up?”

“W-What’re you doing?” Ethan’s voice sounds a little strained, and he swallows hard. He isn’t blissed out yet, though, so Mark still has work to do.

Tightening his arm around Ethan’s waist, Mark tugs the collar of Ethan’s hoodie aside just far enough to reveal the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Whaddya mean?” he rumbles, deepening his voice on purpose as he latches on, kissing and biting and sucking at the smooth, unblemished skin.

_“Oh,_ fuck.” Ethan tips his head back and whimpers softly, one of his hands creeping up to tangle in Mark’s dark hair. “Was this why you wanted to — _ah —_ w-watch a movie?”

“Mmm. Not at first.” Marching kisses from Ethan’s shoulder to his cheekbone, Mark opens his bleary eyes to stare into Ethan’s quickly darkening ones. “Then I watched you walk upstairs.”

Ethan blinks, then blinks again. “ … Watching me walk upstairs turned you on?” he asks, incredulous, but his cheeks are reddening.

“Well, it did give me a perfect view of your perfect ass,” Mark points out, slipping one hand down Ethan’s back until he’s brushing the waistband of his grey sweatpants. Ethan shivers a little. “But I also saw how stiff and uncomfortable you looked.”

“My whole body hurts,” Ethan says. “So does yours.” He’s clearly trying not to give into this too quickly, but his rapid breathing and hungry gaze betray just how badly he wants whatever Mark’s offering.

Mark nods. “I know,” he says. Even looking up at Ethan right now hurts his neck. “But there’s nothing that would make me feel better more than making you feel good right now. If you’ll let me.”

And _that_ earns him a full-body shiver from the man in his lap. Sometimes, all it takes is a few pretty words said in Mark’s pretty voice to make Ethan lose his mind. Sure enough, Ethan shifts under the warm blanket until he’s straddling Mark’s lap, blocking the other man’s view of the TV completely. Not that either of them care at all.

Cupping Mark’s face in his hands, Ethan says, “Do your worst,” before leaning in for a deep, heated kiss.

It’s almost like being sprayed again, only this heat isn’t followed by paralyzing pain. Instead, Mark feels nothing but lust and need coursing through his veins as he grips Ethan’s hips tight and kisses him back with everything he has. Every time they do this, Mark can’t help but marvel at his own luck for finding the one person in the world his soul could be absolutely at peace around. The fact that that person is kind and hilarious and passionate and hardworking and sexy-as-hell is just a bonus.

As much as Mark wants to draw this out for hours, leeching every memory of pain and every negative emotion out of Ethan’s brain with mind-blowing pleasure, it’s clear by the way Ethan’s wriggling against him that quick-and-dirty is more the mood for today. Mark can totally work with that. Breaking the kiss, Mark presses his face against Ethan’s neck and moves one hand to the front of his sweatpants, pressing firmly. “This what you want?” he asks, his voice an octave lower already without him trying.

Ethan groans and grinds against Mark’s palm, shameless. “Asshole, you know it is,” he gasps out, his blunt nails digging into Mark’s shoulders as he holds on for dear life. “Please.”

On any other occasion, Mark would’ve teased a bit longer just to hear that pretty pink mouth beg more. But after the day they’ve had, they both need this too badly to wait. Working quickly, he unties the drawstring of Ethan’s sweatpants and shoves a hand inside, pressing the other to the small of Ethan’s back for stability. As soon as his deft fingers wrap around Ethan’s hard cock, the younger man lets out a surprised yelp. “Mark!”

“‘M right here,” Mark whispers, craning up to kiss Ethan again as he starts to stroke.

Ethan moans into Mark’s mouth as they kiss, weaving his hands through Mark’s hair and pulling _just_ hard enough to make Mark shiver. He fucks forward into Mark’s confident grip, precome and sweat slicking the way. “God, god, g-god,” he whines, like he can’t believe this is real. Mark knows how he feels.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mark hums, pulling away from the kiss to unravel Ethan with his words. His thumb swipes over the head of Ethan’s dick on the next upstroke, firm and devastating. “So strong, so brave, I’m so proud of you, Ethan — ”

_“Maark — ”_ Ethan grits his teeth and buries his face in Mark’s neck, humping into his fist like none of his muscles hurt at all. “O-Oh, god, Mark — _nnnn,_ please — !”

Hearing Ethan so desperate does nothing for Mark’s own self-control. He’s already rock-hard in his own sweats, leaking in his boxers, but he ignores it. This is about Ethan — his brave, perfect Ethan. “You did so good today, and I couldn’t’ve gotten through it without you, either. You deserve everything you’re feeling right now. Everything in you that’s telling you to keep moving, to keep fucking my hand over and over and over — I want you to listen to it.”

“H-Holy shit,” Ethan sobs, leaning back just enough to stare down at Mark with a completely _wrecked_ expression. His mouth is red and hanging open, his eyes wide and pleading. “Oh fuck, M-Mark, keep talking, keep — ”

“Mmm, what should I say?” Mark’s voice is deeper than he ever lets it get around anyone but Ethan. Maybe his “Quietest Let’s Play”s had gotten close, but he still hadn’t reached this timbre. This is the voice that sinks into Ethan’s skin and burns him up from the inside out, and Mark loves watching it work. Pausing just long enough to tug Ethan’s hoodie up and off, he stares into Ethan’s eyes and continues: “Should I tell you how badly I need you right now? How seeing you like this never fails to turn me on more than I’ve ever been in my life? Should I describe _exactly_ what I’m doing to your cock right now — stroking, squeezing, faster, slower, harder, tighter — until you explode all over me?”

“Jesus _Christ!”_ Ethan squeezes his eyes shut and digs his nails into Mark’s shoulders and neck, speeding up his hips and twisting them just a little to get the extra friction he needs. “Fuck, oh, fuck, o-oh _fuck,_ I’m — ”

“You’re what? You gonna come for me, Ethan?” Mark leans down slightly to kiss Ethan’s left collarbone, his sternum, his throat. He brings the hand that isn’t speeding up its strokes on Ethan’s cock to Ethan’s chest, skimming over his pert pink nipples until Ethan sobs again. “Tell me. Say it.”

“I-I’m gonna come,” Ethan pants, opening his eyes just far enough to meet Mark’s. “Y-You’re gonna make me — _a-ah —_ m-make me come, Mark, _please,_ just — ”

“Do it,” Mark growls, pulling Ethan down by the back of his neck until their foreheads are touching. His right hand is a blur now, stroking quickly in perfect counterpoint to Ethan’s increasingly erratic thrusts. “Do it, Ethan, baby, come for me, you deserve it, c’mon — ”

He doesn’t need to ask twice. A split second later, Ethan is crying out against Mark’s mouth, hips twitching in an uneven, frantic rhythm as he comes all over Mark’s fist and hoodie. It leaves him a shaking, speechless mess, and he sits and shivers in Mark’s lap for what feels like hours. The sight and sound of him is enough to make Mark’s cock twitch in his sweats, and he gasps, closing his eyes for a moment and reminding himself this is still about Ethan.

It takes about five minutes of soothing kisses and gentle back rubs for Ethan to come back to himself. He sits back on Mark’s thighs and runs a hand through his messy, still-damp hair, laughing breathlessly. “Holy fuck,” he says, clearly deep in the afterglow. “That was … you’ve said stuff like that in bed before, but _that …_ I think you broke my brain a little.”

Mark laughs, blushing despite himself. “Like I said, you deserved it,” he murmurs, giving Ethan’s hips a squeeze as he carefully tucks him back into his sweatpants. Suddenly jealous of Ethan’s bare torso, he reaches down and pulls his own soiled hoodie up and over his head, tossing it aside and sighing as the cool air of his living room hits his overheated skin.

When Mark looks back up at Ethan, the younger man is biting his lip, staring hungrily at Mark’s strong chest. He rests his cool palms on Mark’s pecs, tracing the muscles with his thumbs as he meets Mark’s eyes. “I think it’s your turn, isn’t it?” he asks, shifting into his own deeper sex voice.

Mark feels his own face heat up even further. It takes every ounce of willpower he has left to shake his head. “Th-This was about you,” he says, grasping Ethan’s wrists and carefully prying his skilled hands away from his chest.

But Ethan’s nothing if not persistent. He wrests his hands free of Mark’s grip and pushes him back against the pile of pillows behind him. “I know, and I liked it very much,” he says, fingers now plucking at the waistband of Mark’s black sweats. “And there’s only one thing I’d like more … ”

Mark doesn’t have the strength or the will to stop Ethan as the younger man slips a hand inside his pants, skimming his palm over Mark’s throbbing erection. The lightest touch is enough to make Mark whine embarrassingly loud, and he claps a hand over his own mouth on instinct.

Ethan pulls it away with his free hand. “Nuh-uh, baby. I wanna hear every sound you make.” He leans down to kiss Mark, focused and thorough, until Mark’s panting against his lips and struggling to keep his hips planted on the couch.

The feeling of Ethan’s strong, lithe hand wrapping around his leaking cock nearly makes Mark come on the spot. “Oh!” He fists one hand in the blanket beside him and the other in his own hair, needing something to ground him. “O-Ohmygod — ”

“Yeah.” Ethan starts to stroke, firm and steady and even, just like he knows Mark likes it. “God, Mark, I can feel how close you are already. This must feel so, so good.” Pressing his slick mouth to Mark’s neck, he starts kissing and licking and biting, crowding Mark back against the pillows. “C’mon, tell me. Tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

An inarticulate, lust-crazed noise is all Mark can manage at first. Ethan’s low, syrupy voice never fails to turn his internal organs to soup. “O-Oooh, it — it f-feels so good,” he manages to say between pants and whimpers, tossing his head to the side to give Ethan more room to lick. His eyes squeeze shut, his entire body heating up like he’s been dunked in a vat of that pepper spray. “Don’t stop, p-please, don’t stop, _hnngh_ — !”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna.” True to his word, Ethan only speeds up his devastating strokes, wringing Mark’s soul out with every flick of his wrist. Mark can’t help but start moving with him, fucking up into Ethan’s perfect grip, all the while gasping and moaning like a cheap whore.

“Look at me for a second, baby,” Ethan says a few seconds later, cupping the side of Mark’s face with his free hand. Mark forces his eyes open, blinking up at Ethan in awe and desperation. “Good. I want you to put your arms around my neck, Mark, can you do that for me?”

Something about the little orders Ethan likes to give him sometimes really get Mark’s engine revving. He knows he should be embarrassed by how quickly he complies with the request, flinging his arms around Ethan’s neck and digging his nails into his own forearms, but he’s just on the edge of close and this feels so fucking good that he can’t bring himself to care.

“There we go,” Ethan murmurs approvingly. Shifting his stance, he leans over Mark further and braces himself with one hand on the back of the couch, still jacking Mark’s cock steadily with the other. Like this, he’s looming completely over Mark, taking up the entirety of Mark’s visual field, and it’s overwhelming. “Now I want you to hold on tight and make all the noise you want and come your fucking brains out, okay?”

That’s all the invitation Mark needs. Throwing his head back, Mark shouts at the ceiling and thrusts as hard as he can into Ethan’s fist, writhing and shaking with the effort. He tangles one hand in Ethan’s hair and sobs, completely lost in how _much_ this feels. “Oh oh o-oh _oh,_ Ethan, E-Ethan, _EthanEthanEthan!”_

“I’m here,” Ethan says in an echo of Mark’s earlier promise. “I’m here, I’ve got you, _fuck,_ you’re so gorgeous.”

“Ha-ah, a-ah! _Fuck!”_ Mark vaguely feels tears leak out from behind his tightly closed eyelids. “Ooohmygod, I — ”

Suddenly there’s lips and teeth against Mark’s neck again, and it sends him spinning further, closer to the edge. “Y’know,” Ethan’s syrupy, brain-melting voice rumbles against Mark’s skin, “if I hadn’t just come, I’d be hard as a fuckin’ rock right now. ‘Cuz you look just like you do when I’m fucking you, so needy and expressive.”

When Ethan sinks his teeth into the meat of Mark’s shoulder, it’s game over. Mark comes harder than he has in ages, wailing at the top of his lungs as he shoots all over Ethan’s hand and his own stomach. It shouldn’t be possible to come this hard from a handjob alone, but Mark’s somehow managed it, writhing and sobbing and moaning with every breath.

It could last for minutes or hours; Mark has no clue. The next thing he knows, Ethan’s kissing his tear-streaked cheeks and wiping them both down with something really soft. He cracks his eyes open and sees the pink-and-white Cloak prototype hoodie balled up in Ethan’s fist and covered in jizz. “That was new,” he croaks, still catching his breath.

Ethan laughs, bright and adoring, before tossing the hoodie aside and curling up next to Mark again. The movie is still playing on the TV across from them, but neither one of them pay it any attention. They’re too sleepy and happy and in love.

Once they’ve both started breathing regularly again, Ethan whispers, “I meant what I said, y’know. Before. I couldn’t’ve gotten through getting pepper sprayed without you next to me.”

Mark hums and shakes his head a bit, pulling Ethan closer even though they’re already practically Velcro-d together. “Sure you could’ve,” he says, soft and a little slurred. “You’re stronger n’ braver than you think you are.”

“Well. I’m at least glad you were with me.”

“I’m glad, too.” Mark kisses the top of Ethan’s head reflexively and sighs, letting his eyes slip closed at last. He thinks of one more dumb thing to say before he dozes off, though, hoping it makes Ethan laugh: “I think you’re hotter than pepper spray.”

Ethan scoffs, disbelieving, but snuggles even closer to Mark. “Yeah?”

Mark nods sluggishly. “Totally. Burn me up inside. With _lurrrve.”_

An exaggerated gagging noise makes Mark giggle into Ethan’s hair. “You’re an idiot,” Ethan murmurs affectionately. “ … You gonna develop a resistance to my hotness over time, then?”

“Never.”

***


End file.
